Max Stewart (GodzillaVerse)
Max "Zachary" Stewart (also known as Monster Kid) is a 10 year old boy with the ability to transform into different kaiju and the main protagonist of Monster Kid. Personality Max is a boy who seeks adventure. Appearance Max has brown hair, wears a purple shirt, green pants, and black shoes. Biography Early Life Max was born in Diamond City along with his twin brother Dennis and older sister Megan. Present Max got his powers after he was exposed to a chemical called the Mutagen G, which cause him to have the ability to transform into giant monsters. After defeating Titan Bug, Max decide to use his Kaiju transformations to fight for the side of good and protect the city from evil supervillains and other giant monsters. Relationships Family *Mary Stewart - *Dr. Harold Stewart - *Dennis Stewart - *Megan Stewart - Friends Enemies Powers and Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Max has heal much faster than any human. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the Mutagen G in his blood, Max has possess superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - Max possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Max possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Max possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Max possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Max can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Max can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Max can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Max has the power to perceive heat signatures. **'Enhanced Agility' - Max possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Max can substain numerous blows from internaland external assaults. *'Body Manipulation' - Max can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - ****'Antibody Generation' - *'Appendage Generation '- Max has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Wing Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Max has the power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendage. ***'Tendril Generation' - Max can create tendrils from his back and the palm of his hands. *'Super Spit' - Max posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Max has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Max has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Max possess a powerful roar. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Max possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Max has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the Mutagen G, Max has the ability to transform into any creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Kaiju Morphing '- Max can transform into many kaiju, no matter what size. ***'Giant Monster Physiology' ****Spidavon ****Mega Dragonfly ****Mega Manta ****Tri-Snake ****Silverhead ****King Turtle ****Devil Squid ****Super Starfish ****Lizard Fish ****Vorgon ****Catapod ****Salavak ****Zamoeba ****Silrax ****Glaragon ****Ravadragon ****Armor Avian ****Monster Moth ****Taclytra ****Aquadragon ****Abystor ****Moltrodon ****Britalak ****Ivopod ****Atavore ****Scorra ****Titanulon ****Dexagon ***'Contaminant Immunity' - Max has immune to various toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. ****'Poison Immunity' ****'Radiation Immunity' ****'Vampirism Immunity' ***'Control Immunity '- Max is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. ***'Duplicate '- Max has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. ***'Teleportation' - Max has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. ***'Creature Creation' - Due to exposure from some space rays, Max can create monsters from organic material, minerals and metals. ****'Diamond Monsters' - small creatures made of diamonds. ****'Gold Monsters' - monsters made of gold. Weaknesses *'High frequencies' - Max is vulnerable to high frequency sounds. *'Mortality' - Despite his kaiju morphing powers, Max can still get hurt or killed like most humans. *'Pollen' - Max is allergic to pollen. Equipment *'Monster Kid Suit '- Max's costume is a suit made from a metal known as Diamonite. Trivia *Max is named after an Australian racer with the same name. *Max is similar to Ben Tennyson. *Max has an interest in birds, insects, and reptiles. *Max can talk in some of his kaiju forms. *Max's favorite food is french fries. Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:Monster Kid characters Category:Monster Kid Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Kaiju abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Young characters Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Sons Category:Identical twins Category:Good characters